The invention relates to a module for the production of concrete parts, both using the in-situ concrete method and in the prefabrication plant, which comprises at least one row of a plurality of displacement bodies being adjacently arranged in a longitudinal direction, which are captively arranged in a three-dimensional grid structure of bars, a displacement body, a use of a grid for the production of a module and a concrete part.
Such displacement body modules are generally known from the prior art, which are cast in concrete layers or concrete parts to make them lighter and more cost-effective. For the production of modules, the displacement bodies are typically used in gridded baskets, which make the concrete element to be produced more stable at the same time. For this purpose, the bars of the gridded baskets are usually made of steel, specifically reinforcing steel.
For example, such a module is known from EP 2075387 A1, which comprises an elongated, trough-shaped gridded basket being U-shaped or trapezoidal in its cross-section, which consists of four longitudinal bars running in the longitudinal direction and substantially U-shaped or trapezoidal cross bar brackets being arranged vertical to this. The longitudinal bars and cross bar brackets are interconnected and together form the grid structure receiving the displacement bodies. The cross bar brackets are arranged such on the longitudinal bars that each two respectively adjacent cross bar brackets together with the longitudinal bars each define a receiving space for one displacement bodies. The receiving space is designed such that it surrounds or fixes the displacement body to the effect that any raising or slipping of the displacement body within the receiving space can be substantially avoided. The gridded basket can generally cover almost any size. The displacement bodies can each be inserted respectively into the relevant receiving space by temporarily widening both bracket sides of the flexible gridded basket being U-shaped or trapezoidal in the cross-section beyond its open base side being downwardly facing in the subsequent installation state.
For the production of a concrete part, for example a concrete ceiling, one or a plurality of these modules are initially positioned in parallel on reinforcement steel supports, for example on a reinforcement steel mesh, which are in turn arranged over a cladding. Further reinforcement steel supports are then typically arranged on the modules and the entire construct is then filled with concrete. The filling can also occur gradually or in layers during the assembly of the entire construction of reinforcement steel supports and modules.
The assembly of the modules known from EP 2075387 A1 typically occurs on the building site, wherein specifically the gridded bodies are normally supplied to the building site as prefabricated parts. The prefabricated, trough-shaped gridded baskets can be stacked into each other. Due to their bulky shape, the gridded baskets still require a great deal of transport capacity despite the stackability. In addition, the preliminary step of the in-mould bending of the U-shaped or trapezoidal cross bar brackets and the subsequent connection, specifically welding, of the cross bar brackets with the longitudinal bars make the production of such gridded baskets very laborious.
US 2012/0200004 A1 discloses a weight-reduced ceiling construction, in which displacement bodies are positioned between a lower and an upper horizontally aligned grid made of reinforcing steel. The two grids are then connected together by means of hooks before the casting of concrete occurs. Each displacement body comprises on the upper side and lower side a ring made of projecting annular segments, which are inserted into an opening of a grid with clearance. The delivery and positioning of the horizontal grids is laborious and can only be carried out by a plurality of people on a large surface.
Furthermore, US 2013/0212974 A1 discloses a concrete casting method for the production of concrete parts using plastic inclusion bodies. These inclusion bodies can also be positioned between two horizontal steel grids, wherein hollow bodies can also be optionally positioned between the steel grids. The steel grids have a high dead weight and can therefore only be processed with difficulty. In addition, the steel grids are only available in predefined sizes such that the alignment and assembly is comparatively complicated.